


Moments and Memories

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Chris Evans- Actor
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Plots aren't really a thing, Romance, Seriously A LOT of Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You meet Chris Evans by chance, and it changes in ways you least expected- and didn’t realize you needed.





	1. One

****I hum as I wipe down the counter, soothed by the smell of coffee and the chatter of the few guests left in the small cafe. Ever since I moved here, the edge of Boston, I’ve been mostly alone and ignored. The customers have started to know me by name, but rarely do I venture out besides work and my small apartment.

“(Y/N)! Get the register!”

I sigh, setting my cloth aside and wiping my hands on my apron before making my way up front. “Hello!” I freeze, staring at the man with burning cheeks, but I force myself to snap out of it. “What can I get for you?”

Chris Evans smiles gently, in his NASA hat and white henley with that clavicle tattoo peaking out. “Just a regular coffee, please,”

I smile, ringing him up. “Alright, give me a second and I’ll have that ready for you.” I smile shyly, grabbing the cup and getting it ready before writing ‘Chris’, handing it over. “Have a great night, Mr. Evans,”

He blinks, but he smiles, seeming a bit tense but not seeming too uncomfortable. “Thanks,”

“Oh! Hold on!” I call out, gesturing him back over before whispering, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but there’s a table in that corner that most people ignore. If you want,” I blush a bit, dipping my head and starting to wander off.

“Hey,” He says gently, stopping me. “Thank you,” He smiles, helping me to relax. “I appreciate it. What’s your name?”

I blush. “(Y/N),”

He smiles more. “Beautiful.” He glances to the table. “Thank you, (Y/N).” He winks and slips away, and I flush as I turn back to the customers, focusing on work and occasionally glancing up to see him relaxing with a book, phone on the table as he listens to music.

“Hey,” My manager slips over. “Do you mind cleaning up out there while I finish up? It’s almost time for us to close and we still have a lot to clean up here.”

I fight the sag, nodding. It’s not uncommon for me to do most of the work. “No problem.” I grab my rag and a spray bottle before making my way out to the lobby, starting to clean and trying to leave Chris’ table for last, hating to disturb him when he seems so relaxed.

He notices me walk over and closes his book, taking the headphones out. “Time to leave?”

I wince. “I was trying to give you plenty of time, but we’re closing. Sorry…”

He smiles gently, shaking his head. “Don’t be. You’re just doing your job.” He rises, gathering his backpack. “Have a great night, (Y/N).”

I smile. “You too, Evans,” He chuckles, making me blush, and his hand grazes my arm as he walks away.

***

I hum as I make my way down the aisle. Most people hate to go grocery store, but I really don’t mind. I love any opportunity to get out of the house that isn’t work. I snag a few boxes of mac and cheese before turning, gasping as I almost smack into someone. “I’m so sorry!”

Chris catches my arms, keeping me from falling over. “Careful!” He smiles when he meets my eyes. “Hey, (Y/N),”

I blush, a bit embarrassed that I almost fell on my butt in front of my favorite actor. “Hey, Evans,”

“Chris,” He corrects, smiling as he keeps his hands on my arms, not seeming to notice they’re still there. “Funny seeing you here,”

I chuckle a bit, starting to relax. “Yeah, here I thought I’d never run into you again.”

He smiles. “Me either,” He blushes a bit. “So, how are you? Are you off today?”

I smile a bit. “Yeah, I am. Thankfully. I just thought I’d get some groceries before I went home. I have some homework to finish before I can work out,”

Chris smiles. “You’re a student?”

I blush. “Just online for now. I don’t know where I really want to go.”

He smiles. “I understand. It’s a lot, especially when you work so much.”

I shrug. “Gotta do what you gotta do,” I smile shyly. “DId you want to walk with me? So we aren’t in the way,” I rush to add, not really wanting to walk away but knowing I’m going overboard.

He smiles. “Sounds great. I just finished,” He nudges you gently. “Lead the way,”

I smile shyly as we walk, completely absorbed in our conversation. He knows I’m in college, I know he’s either with his mom or in his apartment. We talk about his movies, which kind of reveals how big of a fan I am, but he doesn’t seem too upset, seeming more interested in my favorite roles and why. By the time we both get to the register we’re laughing, smiling at each other shyly as he walks me to my apartment.

“Thanks,” I smile at him shyly. “I had fun.”

He smiles. “Me too. Are you working tomorrow?”

I sigh, not looking forward to it. “Yeah, tomorrow night. Not too bad though.”

He hums. “Sounds good. Maybe I’ll try some of that food I saw,” He winks, making me giggle. “Have a great night, (Y/N). Sweet dreams.”

I blush. “Likewise,” I smile at him, waving at him before forcing myself to walk away.


	2. Chapter Two

The weeks start to run together, work getting rougher and rougher as Chris starts appearing daily. He’s started to claim that little table, watching me over his books and phone and smiling whenever we make eye contact. I know he sees everything that happens- my boss always working me to death, the other employees always talking and slacking off while I do their tasks, the others pocketing most of the tips as I clean their messes. Unfortunately this is how my days usually run- work like a dog, go home exhausted, brace myself for the next day, and keep going.

“Hey,” Chris calls gently, catching my attention where I’m furiously scrubbing the table beside him, fighting my tears. I blink the sting away and glance over, seeing his head tilted as he watches with soft eyes. “Come here.”

I swallow and glance at my co workers, making sure they aren’t watching before I pad closer, keeping my head dipped a bit.

“Hey…” Chris chides softly, gently brushing hair from your face and causing you to look at him in surprise. “Talk to me, (Y/N).”

I release a shaky breath. “I’m fine,”

He hums, tilting his head to try to catch my eyes. “(Y/N)…”

I sigh, forcing myself to meet his eyes. “I’m ok. It always happens.”

He frowns, not seeming to like that, but before he can say anything someone snaps, “(Y/N)! Get back to work!”

I flinch, wincing as I dip my head. “Sorry,” I whisper, starting to pull away.

He catches my hand gently. “Wait for me before you leave.” He releases me, watching as my boss glares at me with a frown.

An hour later I pad back out in leggings and some black Vans, my white cotton shirt the same as the one from under my apron but now with a red flannel shirt on top. I blush as I see Chris reading at his table, and I shyly pad over, grateful that the morning shift allows me to see him before I go home. Before I can speak he looks up and smiles, sticking his mac book back into his backpack before rising and taking my hand, squeezing gently. “Ready?”

I blush, smiling up at him shyly. “For what?”

He smiles mischievously. “Pizza. To help make the shitty shift become a good day.”

I blush, smiling shyly. “That sounds perfect.”

***

Chris chuckles, shaking his head as he takes a drink of his water. “So you actually set the kitchen on fire?” He asks incredulously, beaming adorably.

I blush. “It was one time!” I protest, unable to help smiling as he giggles uncontrollably. His happiness is infectious, making the mess my days usually are and turning it into something so… pure. Beautiful. Addicting.

He hums, wiping his mouth and setting the napkin aside. “I don’t know about you, but I think if I try to eat any more you’ll be rolling me out of here.”

I shake my head, giggling as I dip it. “Meatball,” I tease, smiling at him playfully.

He winks. “Always.”

I giggle, shaking my head at him again. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

He smirks dangerously as he leans closer, hands clasped as he moves so his face is near mine. “You think I’m cute?” He whispers, smirking in a way that’s dangerously attractive- and tempting.

I clear my throat and glance away. “I guess,” I smirk, peeking at him shyly.

He chuckles lowly, leaning back. “Uh huh,” He winks, grinning, and I can’t help but giggle and look away. “There it is.”

“There’s what?” I ask shyly, blushing.

He smiles. “That giggle. It’s adorable.”

I flush. “Shut up,” I mumble, taking a drink of water and hear him chuckle. I smile at him shyly, protesting as he moves to pay the check- the ENTIRE check- but finally sighing and playing with the napkin instead. A phone goes off, making me glance at mine, and I accidentally read it as I realize it was Chris’.

**Hey Chris! Where are you? I miss you, the bed is so cold without you :(**


	3. Chapter Three

The next week was like a crash. When you get off caffeine or something. You’re the happiest person in the world, and then it all comes crashing down.

Of course, it’s not his fault. It’s Chris Evans. Of  _course_  he’s seeing someone. How could he not? He’s amazing and sweet and deserves that kind of happiness. I should never have acted like that, even if I acted like nothing was wrong when he returned and still acted his flirty self, so smiley and happy and peaceful that I couldn’t help but feel the same.

Chris still visits the café daily. At some point he must have realized what happened- maybe when I started ignoring him the next day, maybe when he returned home and sent a smile I ignored- because he always stares at me. He no longer reads, just grabs water or coffee and watches me. He has his book and computer of course, but I can feel those eyes on me as if I’m the only thing in this world that exists.

It’s as painful as it is beautiful.

He’s tried to talk to me before- when I’m cleaning, delivering a fresh cake or coffee or something like that- but I simply pretend he doesn’t speak. I still flinch a bit when my co workers get annoyed, saying I need to send him away if he’s going to interrupt my work, but I ignore them. If I don’t acknowledge him, clearly he isn’t an issue. Sooner or later they’ll see it.

One day as I’m cleaning the last of the shop, I notice Chris relaxing at the small table outside, sipping a take out cup of coffee as he looks around calmly. I can’t help but swallow nervously, but I expected it. We have to talk eventually.

I bite my lips nervously as I pad closer, unsure what to expect. I don’t think Chris is really the angry type, not unless it’s major, but hurting my new friend- my closest friend since moving to Boston- would hurt too much for me to just assume.

Chris rises the second he sees me, pausing in front of me and swallowing. “(Y/N),” He says gently, eyes concerned as they scan my face.

I release a nervous breath. “Hi,” I whisper, nervous but unable to run.

He swallows, stepping closer. “What did I do?” He whispers.

I shake my head. “You did nothing wrong, Chris. I should never have flirted with you when you were taken. It was rude and selfish and I know better than to act like every other fangirl.”

“You aren’t every other fangirl,” He says instantly, brows still furrowed worriedly. “Taken?” Realization dawns in his eyes. “Damn it,” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I realized afterwards that I left my phone, but I never thought about what would appear. You saw the text.”

I wince. “I’m so sorry, I-”

“No,” He interrupts gently, taking my upper arms and squeezing gently as he rubs them. “Me first. She is someone I went on a couple of dates with and then decided to leave. She hasn’t really understood that I’m done.” He chuckles a bit. “That’s actually what brought me to you. I’m not much of a coffee drinker, but I needed a new go-to and saw you in the window- I had to come in,” He blushes a bit, but smiles at you hopefully.

I bite my lips. “Still, I should have asked or something. I acted like everyone else.”

He gently tips my chin up, eyes locked on mine. “You’re not like everyone else,” He whispers. “You’re genuine and don’t care about the reputations. Just the person.” He smiles, making my heart skip. “And I trust you.”

I can’t help it and move, arms around his waist as I hug him tightly, relaxing as his arms instantly surround me to cradle me to his chest, rubbing my back soothingly. I close my eyes and breathe him in, relaxing at the scent Yankee Candle doesn’t come close to, and I feel something rest on my head- too light to be a chin.

“Do you want to come over?” I peek up at him shyly. “Watch Oliver and Company?”

He beams. “I’d love to,” He squeezes me, making me giggle, and he smiles even more. “Disney not required.”

I smile shyly. “But it helps?” I tease, smiling as we walk towards my apartment, his arm around my shoulders to hold me close.

“Maybe a little,” He winks, letting me lead him home as the stars twinkle above us.


	4. Chapter Four

I wake up snuggling a warm body on the couch, the opening for The Little Mermaid playing on my TV as I yawn and rub my eyes. I sleepily reach for the remote and turn the screen off before rolling over and snuggling my warm pillow, listening to his heartbeat and-

Wait.

I jerk in a panic, suddenly wide awake as Chris startles, looking around before his eyes land on me, making him relax and smile gently. “Morning, beautiful.”

I blush. “I have bedhead. I’m not beautiful.”

Chris smiles sweetly. “Still beautiful.” He squeezes me around the middle, making me squeak.

I roll my eyes but smile. “Meatball.” I manage to untangle myself and stand, stretching before padding into the kitchen. “Want some pancakes?”

Chris’ eyes light up as he follows, resembling a little lost puppy. “Absolutely. Want some help?”

I smirk. “You spend the night, you clean.” He makes a face at me, and I giggle, asking him to do some things as I get to work. He nudges me with his hip, making me giggle as we somehow cook without burning anything- especially ourselves.

“I had fun,” Chris smiles after a bit of pancake. “Even if you kicked me in the shin a couple of times.” He teases.

“I was asleep!” I protest, fighting a grin. “And you wouldn’t stop snoring!”

He hums, grabbing bacon. “No idea what you’re talking about.” He peers at me through his lashes, smirking.

I roll my eyes, smiling. “Of course not.” I sass, smiling more when he chuckles.

We spend maybe an hour just sitting and talking, food long gone but the conversation never really stopping as we tease each other for singing and tearing up at the Disney movies, talking more about what happened at the pizza place and promising to return again- and let me pay this time, though whether or not he really lets me is debatable. After we clean up, I bite my lips and walk him to do the door, disappointed he has to leave but knowing we can’t spend every second together. “Thank you for last night.” I smile up at him shyly.

“Thank  _you_ ,” He corrects, smiling. “I had a great time.” He pauses before tugging me into his arms, holding me tight against him as we hold each other close. “I’ll see you later, ok? Promise,”

I smile up at him shyly. “I look forward to it.” I shut the door and release a breath, deciding to check tumblr.

**Chris Evans with Mystery Girl?**

I instantly tense and check, paling when I realize it was our hug during our make up last night, but I relax when I see that my face is hidden. There’s nothing showing who I am or where I live, but it’s terrifying.

If Chris sees…

I instantly grab my phone and dial, barely letting him say hello before blurting, “Someone saw us!”

“What?” Chris asks, frown evident in his voice. “(Y/N)?”

“There’s- there’s a picture of our hug last night. When you met me after work. There’s nothing about me or the apartment, but they saw us and I don’t want you to be blindsided if everyone attacks you or-”

“Hey,” He cuts in, gently but firmly. “It’s ok, princess. Everything will be fine. I’ll take care of it.”

I wince, still unsure. “But-”

“We’ll be fine,” He reassures. “We did nothing wrong. And besides, even if my manager says something- and we did  _nothing wrong_ \- it doesn’t matter. They’ll get over it, because you make me happy.”

I can’t help but blush, smiling shyly. “Promise?”

I can hear the smile in his voice. “I promise.”

“Good,” I release a breath. “I trust you,” I whisper shyly, smiling when I hear his chuckle. “I’ll see you later, Chris.” I hang up and release a breath, blushing but unable to stop the smile as I move to take a shower.


	5. Chapter Five

It didn't take long for the rumors to start flying. Everyone was speculating about who the mystery girl was, and more business came to the shop as everyone tried to catch a peek of the girl. Thankfully, between the angle of the photos and Chris’ team doing damage control, no one could tell who I am.

I could keep going as I was.

It became a trend for Chris and I to go out to eat whenever I got off work- pizza, fast food, anywhere- and then either bring him with me as I ran errands, or bring him home for movies. It was perfect, peaceful.

And chipping away at our friendship. Turning it into something dangerous.

A crush. Not even a schoolgirl crush- a dangerous, beginning of feelings crush that made you unable to think or focus.

“Ha!” Chris cheers, slamming me with a red shell and speeding past me, unable to get a new power up. I finally got one of those Nintendo Switch consoles, and my favorite obsession- Mario Kart- was starting to affect him too.

“Damn it!” I manage to hit the block and smirk, using the mushrooms to speed past- right before he can win. “YES!”

“NO!” He yells, flopping back and fighting a laugh as I jump up, giggling happily. “You cheated!”

“You're just a sore loser,” I giggle, unable to resist teasing him. “You can't be good at everything, Cap.”

He growls and snags me by the waist, spinning and pinning me the bed and tickling my ribs, making me shriek and squirm, trying to catch his hands through laughs. “Oh? Who’s beating who now?” He taunts, smirking down at me as I squirm. “Shit! No!” He giggles, pinning my arms when I graze his neck. For a moment we both just catch our breath, eyes locked on each other as we stare, unable to look away.

Slowly, he leans closer, licking his lips fearfully.

I don't think- I lean forward to help close the distance, enough to encourage him to continue.

He hums, gently sucking my lips as I surrender to him, closing my eyes and feeling him gently explore my mouth, making me moan softly.

“Wait,” I whisper, pulling away. “I- I can't do this.” I get up and start pacing, feeling his eyes on me. “We’re friends. If you kiss me like that-”

“Hey,” Chris rises, gently catching my arms. “(Y/N)-”

“No,” I pull away. “We can't do this. You have too much at stake. A career. A life. I have nothing. I can't ruin that for you. I have to be careful, not- not ruin this and risk losing you.”

He runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “Maybe I don't want to be careful.” He meets my eyes firmly, blue eyes firm and sure. “Maybe I want to stop running from how I feel about you and start calling you mine- and calling myself yours.”

I release a shaky breath, barely unable to think. “Why me?” I whisper. “I’m just another fangirl,”

He stalks closer, gently taking my face in his hands. “You're more than just a fangirl- even with those adorable Funko things you love to collect,” I blush, knowing I have almost 100 Marvel figures that I started collecting with my dad years ago. “You write. You buy movies. You start crying whenever you watch Gifted and then blush when you remember I’m there.” I try to look away, embarrassed, but he keeps me there. “But never once did you push me. You went out of your way to avoid a scene. You pointed me to a private table and never treated me as anything other than a person.”

“You are a person,” I whisper, embarrassed.

He shakes his head. “Other fans forget that. You don't.” He swallows. “And I want nothing more than to have this with you.” Chris strokes my cheek gently. “What do you say?”

I release a shaky breath. “No,” I squeeze his hands, seeing his face sag. “I don't want to just have this- this just being friends and not being together. I want you. Just us. Nothing fancy, nothing crazy. Just you.”

He smiles adorably, lightening up when he realizes I was teasing him a bit. “Sassy,” He leans in close, kissing me again, and this time I pull him closer.

 


	6. Chapter Six

I smile as Chris kisses me again, leaning into his touch as he tenderly explores my mouth. I love when he holds me like this- our bodies pressed against each other, his arm around my shoulders and down my back to cradle me, and our legs tangled together comfortably. I curl my leg around his, smiling more when he does, and he peppers my neck with kisses, making me giggle and squirm.

“Where are you going, princess?” He growls, keeping me pinned as I giggle, beard tickling me even more.

 “Chriss,” I whine playfully, smiling, and he pecks my lips with a chuckle before just holding me tight. I can’t help but sigh heavily, not wanting to do this. “I don’t want to go…”

“Then don’t,” He says firmly, squeezing me slightly tighter. “They don’t appreciate you.”

I sigh again, nosing his chest through his soft Henley. “I need the money, Chris.”

He sighs, rubbing my back soothingly. “I know, I just… You deserve a break. I’m more than happy to-”

“No,” I say firmly. “I’m not with you for your money. I’m with you for you.”

“I never said you weren’t.” He says gently, trying to soothe me. “I just don’t mind helping you. You work too hard, you deserve the break.”

I sigh, knowing he’s right. “Soon. I promise,” I moan softly when his hand massages the back of my neck, relaxing me into near incoherence. “You’re gonna put me to sleep…”

He chuckles, pressing his lips to my hair. “Then sleep. You have what, an hour before you need to go get ready? I’ll set an alarm and hold you.” I eye him suspiciously, but he just kisses my nose, smiling. “I promise. I know you gotta work, and I know I gotta hang out so I can watch my girl.” He winks, making me giggle. “So work with me? Please?”

I smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

***

“(Y/N)?” My boss calls, making me glance up from where I was washing the dishes. I pause and dry my hands, concerned, but I follow her into the office.

“That man,” She crosses her arms. “He needs to leave. I don’t care how close you two are, he’s starting to act creepy.”

I frown. “He’s a paying customer. And he doesn’t always hang around all shift.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Well, he needs to find somewhere else to go. He has an attitude whenever we talk to you.”

I fight the flinch. I know why he glares- they start giving me their work. “I don’t see why a paying customer should be forced to leave.”

She hums. “Fine,” She nods to my apron. “Then you’re done. Give me your apron, you aren’t needed here anymore.”

I freeze, staring at her in stunned silence. “This is illegal,” I whisper.

She raises her eyebrows. “Apron. Don’t make me have to throw you out.”

I swallow thickly, fighting tears, but I tug the apron off and hand it over. “Thanks for the opportunity.” I turn and walk into the lobby, head down as I approach Chris’ table.

He frowns, watching me. “(Y/N)?”

I release a breath. “Let’s go. We’re done for the day.” I have my bag in hand.

Chris frowns, concerned, but he packs up and follows me out, squeezing my hand reassuringly as he leads me home, digging out his phone to answer a call as we step into the elevator.

“What?” Chris asks worriedly, glancing at me. I frown, confused, but he says, “No, I know she’s fine. Look, we’ll talk about this later.” He hangs up and sighs, taking my hands. “Have you seen the reports?” He asks gently. I frown, not understanding, and he sighs. “The theories that Scarlett Johansson and I are sleeping together?”

I blink. “Oh. Yeah, I know. I trust you to have told me if you had.” I shrug, not overly concerned. I know Chris and Scarlett have been friends for YEARS- I don’t need to worry about it. “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

He nods, swallowing as he leads me into the apartment. “Well… It’s growing. They were worried about you.”

I shrug. “I will be. Actually, I need to talk to you about-”

“Was this a mistake?” He asks suddenly, heartbroken eyes on mine. “Us?

I flinch, unable to think. “Chris?” I whisper.

He swallows. “The rumors aren’t true. But what if you stop being ok? What if the media attacks you because they think you’re just an act? I can’t let this industry ruin you- I can’t.”

I barely breathe, staring at him in heartbreak and betrayal. “What are you saying?” I whisper, already knowing the answer.

Chris swallows, unable to look at me. “I think we need to stop.” He whispers, clearly fighting tears. “I think if I keep seeing you, I could hurt you.”

I swallow thickly. “You’re hurting me by leaving.” I whisper shakily, tears falling.

He sniffles, cupping my cheek to kiss me gently. “I will always be yours,” He whispers, unable to meet my eyes.

And I watch him walk away, leaving me with nothing.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thankfully it doesn't take me long to find a new job. I just move to Starbucks, seeing my old regulars starting to visit and give me tips. All I do is smile and try not to break down- that can happen at night. For now I work, go home and cry, and throw myself into my schoolwork. It's really all I can do- I can’t let it affect my work.

 

Sometimes I see Chris- the first time trying not to flinch as I saw the pain and complete confusion on his face before I saw the pieces click in his eyes. It hurts, but I just ignore him. My new coworkers are great- they work with me and most of the time I’m fighting with them just to get something to do once my work is done. It's great; infinitely better than before.

 

Except Chris isn’t with me.

 

Once or twice Chris tries to talk to me, but I started pretending to be busy or that I didn't hear him. Eventually he stopped, but he still shows up. Looking more and more worn and broken than the last time.

 

A few weeks later I smile and wave at my new boss, slipping out the door with my drink in hand as I make my way home, much lighter than I was earlier. They're going to make me a shift manager, which brings in more money for rent and college. A definite plus that I needed, and a sign that life is moving on where I haven’t.

 

I falter when I reach the landing of the stairs, seeing Chris sitting in front of my door, looking miserable. I can see the circles under his eyes despite the Guns N Roses hat keeping him concealed from fans, white shirt a bit wrinkled from him sitting there. I release a breath before I force myself closer, and he scrambles up, eyes worried but so hopeful that it crushes me. “(Y/N)...” He whispers. 

 

I swallow. “Chris,” I whisper, moving around him to unlock the door.

 

He gently rests the tips of his fingers on my elbow- not forcing me, letting me choose. “Can I come in?” He whispers, voice gentle and soothing. When I nod, he sags in relief, following inside and barely getting the door shut before he starts. “I am so sorry,”

 

I swallow, setting my drink down with a shaky hand. “You left,” 

 

He releases a shaky breath. “I made a mistake. I- I was so scared. I didn't want you to ever doubt me. I didn't want you to ever face the wrath of the media and be attacked like that. You- You are so sweet, and innocent, and I just- I couldn't let it happen.” He moves and takes my hands, swallowing. “Letting you go has been the stupidest mistake I have ever made. I just wanted to do the right thing.” He swallows. “I understand if you're done, and if you don't want to try again, but I couldn't let you think I don't love you.”

 

I move and cup his scruffy cheeks, loving the feel of them against my palms as I kiss him deeply before pulling away, smiling shyly. “I know,” I whisper. “I knew you just wanted to do the right thing. And I love you too. It’s ok.” I smile shyly, unsure if he was serious about wanting me back or if he just feels guilty about how he left.

 

I can barely finish before Chris takes my face and kisses me deeply, exploring my mouth as I cling to his shirt. I finally pull away to breathe, smiling when our foreheads rest against each other. 

 

“I love you,” I whisper, opening my eyes to watch him.

 

He's already watching me. “I love you more.”


	8. Chapter Eight

I smile as Chris steps up to the counter, loving his NASA hat with his tight black shirt. “What can I get for you, sir?” I smirk playfully, knowing he probably won’t be recognized but also knowing I’m going to be in charge of his drink.

 

He hums, smirking right back. “Just a regular coffee, please. Extra cream and sugar.”

 

I smile, typing it in. I know how he likes it. “Can I get a name?”

 

He chuckles quietly. “Chris.” He smiles sweetly, eyes gentle as he watches me. There’s hardly any chance he’ll get kicked out here, unlike my former employer.

 

I smile. “No problem.” I wink and go to get it ready, my coworker finished and working on who’s next. I go ahead and fix it the way I know he’ll actually drink it before writing his name on the cup, a heart at the end. “Cap?” I call, smirking at him.

 

Chris rolls his eyes, smirking as he stalks closer and takes the cup, fingers grazing mine slowly as he looks in my eyes. “You’re in so much trouble, little girl.” He whispers, eyes dark and mischievous. 

 

I smirk back at him. “Bring it on,” I wink, slipping away and hearing him laugh as he goes and settles at a table, allowing us to see each other as I work. “I can help who’s next!”

 

The shift goes pretty well- I actually get a break, which still feels weird and wrong, but I just sit with Chris, eating a tomato and mozzarella panini- bringing Chris one, of course, he  _ definitely _ needs to eat- and snagging a drink, enjoying just getting to talk with him and rest.

 

“So,” He smirks, setting his napkin on his plates. “What were you humming earlier?”

 

I blush, well aware of what he’s talking about. “Oliver and Company,” I mumble, focusing on playing with my straw as he laughs loudly, gripping his left peck and making some customers glance over and smile. “Oh like you can talk,” I scoff, fighting my own smile.

 

He giggles. “So?” He winks, making me giggle, and he reaches over and squeezes my hand. “So… The media still wants to know everything about you…”

 

“About  _ you _ ,” I correct, squeezing back with a gentle smile. “And I know. I see it everywhere…” I bite my lips. “What do you think we should do?”

 

Chris hums, thinking. “Typically I like to keep things private, but when Jenny and I were public… It wasn’t as bad as I’d expected. I just- I just want to be careful. Let you have a life.”

 

I kiss his hand. “I love you. If you trust me enough to go public, I understand. And if you want to wait, or not say anything at all, I trust you and respect that.” I smile shyly.

 

He smiles, reaching over to gently stroke my cheek. “I love you too. That’s why I’d rather ask you verses make another stupid mistake.” His eyes fade a bit in disappointment, but he smiles again when I kiss his hands.

 

“It’s ok, baby. I’ve already forgiven you.” I smile gently, stroking his knuckles until he relaxes. “It’s ok. And I appreciate that you care enough to talk to me about it.”

 

Chris leans closer, kissing my forehead tenderly. “I love you so much. We can talk about it more after your shift.” I sigh, seeing the time, and he gently tilts my chin back up to face him. “I’m gonna go let Dodger out, maybe wait outside with him so you can meet him.”

 

I perk up. “Dodger’s here?” I ask excitedly. I know he was staying with Chris’ parents to keep the apartment quiet- especially since he’s been planning on moving back into a house- but I’ve been extremely excited to meet him. 

 

He chuckles, finger teasing my lip until I bite it. “Yes, Dodger’s here. I’m just staying at Ma’s until the house is officially ready.”

 

I smile. “I’m glad. You deserve everything to work out well for you.”

 

He hums. “Maybe you can join me someday.”

 

I blush, understanding what he’s implying. “Maybe I’d like it,” I whisper, peeking up at him shyly.

 

Chris beams, kissing me gently before we both rise. “I’ll see you after work, (Y/N),”

 

I smile, pecking his lips again. “Be safe. I love you.”

 

He smiles. “I love you more, baby girl.” He waves once before walking away, and I smile happily, going back to work and ignore my coworkers cheering from behind the counter.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Dodger!” I cheer, beaming the second I see his tail wagging and giggling when he hops up, licking my hand and nibbling playfully. I bend down and shower him in pets and kisses, beaming, and when I lift myself Chris beams, wrapping an arm around me and hugging me close as Dodger barks happily, tail going crazy.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” He whispers, kissing me gently.

 

I hum, smiling in the kiss. “Hey, gorgeous.” I squeal when he swats my ass playfully, giggling, and he growls and squeezes me.

 

“I see how it is, my dog is number one.” He growls, nuzzling my neck and making me giggle crazily.

 

“He is pretty handsome,” I tease, smiling and nosing him happily. “But you're the best.”

 

“Better be,” He winks, teasing and kissing my hair before taking my hand and leading us down the street. “I hope you like the place, I mean it's nothing fancy…”

 

I kiss his hand. “I’ll love it, because it's yours and it makes you happy,” I smile at him shyly.

 

Chris smiles, kissing my forehead as he leads me to his truck. “Well, it’d make me happier to introduce you to everyone…”

 

I freeze, glancing up at him. “You didn’t.”

 

He blushes. “Um…”

 

“Chris!” I whine, hiding my face in his chest. “I’m all sweaty and gross from work!”

 

“Come on, they don’t care,” He reassures gently, wrapping his arm around me to hold me close. “They’re so excited to meet you, it’s kind of scary.” I chuckle weakly, still panicked, and he stops us to kiss me on the lips, waiting until my body relaxes before he pulls away slowly. “They’ll love you. Because I love you. And if for some reason they don’t, it won’t matter. Because I’m going to love you no matter what.”

 

I blush, dipping my head shyly. “I love you,” I whisper, peeking up at him shyly.

 

He beams, kissing me tenderly. “I’m glad,” He whispers, leading me to the truck and getting Dodger in before helping me up, climbing in and driving into a nice neighborhood. 

 

It’s certainly not filled with millionaires, but it’s no shack. Pulling in I can see the nice brick house, an obvious large yard and the porch light on. I blush as he helps me down, seeing Dodger bolt to the door with his tail wagging as I linger back with Chris, letting him lead me to the door. Before he can open it his mom opens the door, hugging him tight and cooing over him before turning to me.

 

“Is this her?” She asks, beaming. I blush as she hugs me tight, rubbing my back, and she pulls away to beam at me again. “You’re even more beautiful than Chris told us!”

 

“Ma!” He protests, cheeks burning, but she just laughs and lets me go to introduce me to everyone else. “Has Chris showed you around yet?”

 

“It’s her first time here, Ma,” Chris protests, still blushing as he tugs me to his side.

 

She rolls her eyes. “You and your procrastination. Go on, show her around. We’ll finish cooking and get the table ready.”

 

He sighs. “Yes, Ma.”

 

“I can help,” I protest, reluctant to have them do all the work. 

 

Lisa waves me off. “No no, we’ve got this. Go and have fun.” She smiles warmly, and I smile shyly, still unused to it.

 

“Come on,” Chris whispers, smiling shyly as he shows me around. There’s a gym, more than a few rooms for his family and friends, a huge yard so everyone can hang out, and a garage so Chris can mess with tools and wood if he wants to. He also has an office so he doesn’t have to fly out as much, which is definitely a bonus.

 

“I love it,” I smile at him, cupping his cheek to kiss him gently. He hums, smiling as he grips my hips. I giggle into the kiss, squirming a bit as he kisses my neck, but then I hear a yell for dinner, making me sigh as Chris pulls away.

 

“Soon,” He promises, kissing me gently. “I’ll prove to you that this… All of this is worth it. That I can treat you like you deserve.”

 

I blush, smiling at him shyly. “You already do.” I lean up to peck his lips again, and I hear Lisa using the full name on Chris, making us both giggle as we quickly move downstairs, determined not to get in more trouble.


	10. Chapter Ten

Despite a slightly awkward dinner (Mostly because Chris’ siblings were smirking suggestively), Chris and I returned to my apartment, snuggling on the couch and just talking- something I could never get tired of. We talk about possible date nights- though maneuvering it around Chris’ meetings and the risk of him being recognized is difficult- and family gatherings. Chris taking me to Disney, very pouty that I’ve never been but excited that he gets to be there to experience it with me. It’s just… Perfect. We spend the night just curled in each other’s arms, holding each other close as his legs tangle with mine, only letting go when I have to go to bed, promising to see each other at work after his workout and run with Dodger.

 

Just like I hoped, Chris shows up about ten minutes before I get off, smiling adorably and looking a little sleepy as he orders his coffee, settling comfortably at his usual table.

 

“So,” Chris sips his water, watching me through those long lashes as I settle across from him, wanting to talking a bit before we leave. “I was thinking… Maybe we get pizza at my place instead? I mean, if you don’t have work tomorrow…” He clears his throat, cheeks burning. “Only if you want to, of course.” He rushes to add.

 

I reach over and squeeze his hands, thumbs stroking them soothingly and watching him relax. “I’d love to hang out. Besides, we can order some food, relax, get used to your house… I can stay in the guest room or something. Just get used to it.” I blush and dip my head.

 

He lifts my hands, kissing the knuckles. “I’d love that,” He whispers. “But if you spend the night, it’s in my arms.”

 

I flush, nodding. “Deal,” I whisper.

 

Chris smiles happily, beaming as he rests his hand on my back, leading me out into his truck as he drives to his house. “I promise no surprise visits,” He teases, reaching over to squeeze my thigh, chuckling when I jump and squeak. “The only one with a key is me… And you.”

 

I glance at him suddenly, stunned. “Me?” I whisper, off guard. “Are you sure?”

 

He kisses my hand reassuringly, beard gently scraping my skin. “Of course. I trust you, (Y/N),”

 

I blush, smiling shyly. “Thank you,” I whisper.

 

He smiles happily, stroking my cheek. “Of course, I love you. You’re the most important person in the world to me.”

 

I smile, cheeks burning. “And Dodger,” I tease, smiling at him and trying to hide how honored I am to be his.

 

He winks. “He’s my man, but he isn’t you.”

 

I blush, hiding my smile when I kiss his hand. “I’m honored. It’s not every day I catch a hotshot’s attention.” I tease. 

 

He laughs, head going back. “Just every other day,” He teases right back, making me laugh and shake my head. “Come on, minx. Let’s get going so we can get food,” He rubs his hands together rapidly, smirking, and I giggle and shake my head as I follow him to the door.

 

When we get to his house I plop on the couch, Chris going to grab some drinks as I order the pizza on my phone. Dodger hops up with me, lying so his head is in my lap, and I absently pet him as I scroll through the channels, waiting awkwardly for Chris. Even though it’s basically my second home, I feel so awkward whenever I’m by myself.

 

Chris returns with water in hand, back on a bit of a diet for his next movie. “What card did you use?” He asks, glancing at where he put it on the table.

 

I bite my lips. “Mine…”

 

He sighs. “Babe…” I cringe, knowing he hates when I pay for it, but he settles beside me and wraps his arm around me. “I wanna be able to take care of you,”

 

I turn and straddle his lap, hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” I whisper, biting my lips as I meet his eyes. “I didn’t want someone to realize it was you and use it to find out where you live. That’s the only reason I did it,” I dip my head shyly. “I’m sorry, I should have asked…” I wait nervously, expecting a lecture about how he’s used to it and it being a part of his job, but he simply lifts my chin, kissing me tenderly.

 

I gasp, humming and melting against him, and he pulls away enough to whisper, “Thank you. For caring enough about my privacy to even think about that.”

 

I blush, smiling shyly. “Of course,” I whisper. “I love you.”

 

He beams, kissing me deeply, and we lazily snuggle and kiss each other, enjoying being wrapped around each other until the food arrives.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I stir as the sunlight fills the room, turning in Chris’ arms to nose my face in the crook of his neck, humming as I melt into his warmth. Chris has been amazingly patient with me, understanding that I want to be a bit slow when it comes to sex, and I can’t be more grateful. He understands that I want to wait.

“Mmm,” Chris tugs me closer against him, making me gasp. I feel him smirk against my ear, nipping the lobe and laughing when I squeal. “Morning, gorgeous,”

I flush, hiding in his neck. “Morning, handsome,” I murmur shyly, loving his strong arms around me.

He hums, kissing my hair. “I have to train today,” He sighs, seeming reluctant.

I kiss under his chin. “Want a workout buddy? I just need to grab some clothes from my place and I can join you.”

Chris pulls away a bit to stare down at me. “Are you sure? I’m not much company when I’m working out.”

I shrug. “I love all of you. Even the boring side.” I smile up at him.

He swats my ass playfully. “Smart ass.”

I giggle, snuggling against him. “You love me.”

He hums, holding me tight. “I do. Always.”

I smile, snuggling close and kissing his throat before reluctantly pulling away, stretching and giggling at Chris’ pout. “Come on, meatball. Let’s make breakfast.”

***

I release a breath as I open the door, locking the door behind me and crouching down to love on Dodger, my bag of spare clothes on my back. Chris told me to grab a few things and some stuff so I can shower afterwards, and he’ll take me out to dinner by the water.

“Hey, baby girl,”

I blush as I rise, seeing Chris in gym shorts and shirtless, studying me carefully and making me shiver. “Hey, handsome,” I blush and glance at my outfit self consciously. It’s just leggings and a baggy tank top over my bra, but compared to him I’m a prude. “Is this ok?”

Chris pads closer, tilting my chin up to kiss me tenderly. “It’s perfect,” He whispers against my lips, smiling at me happily. I relax, beaming, and he pecks my nose before leading me into his gym, shutting the door so Dodger doesn’t follow us. “Help yourself to anything,” He smiles gently before moving to the weights, starting to work.

I move to the elliptical, climbing on and starting to get to work. I look away from the numbers and see Chris’ reflection in the mirror, muscles flexing as he lifts his weights. My throat suddenly becomes dry as I stare, still moving on the machine, and I can’t help but stare as I watch a drop of sweat trail down his spine. I glance up to see Chris’ eyes on mine, and I flush, glancing away with burning cheeks.

Suddenly his hand is there, turning the machine off and gripping my hips, lifting me up and setting me gently in front of him, hand cupping my cheek as he tilts my face up to meet his eyes. I swallow, studying the beautiful orbs, but before I can speak his lips graze mine, making me gasp before he catches my lips, tongue instantly exploring my mouth. I grip his shoulders, moaning gently, and he groans before pushing me against the wall, hand squeezing my hip to stop it from wandering as I tug his hair, not expecting the touch and jerking a bit. He travels down my neck, kissing me tenderly and tasting my skin, and I rest my head against the wall as I grip his hair, relishing in his moan when I tug. Chris moves back, sucking my lips and nipping me with his teeth, and I groan, lifting on tiptoes so I can get closer.

He pulls back, gasping for breath. “I gotta stop,” He breathes, eyes searching mine. “If I don’t stop now…” I nod, gasping and struggling to ease my pulse, and he kisses me gently before stepping back. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, eyes worried.

I shake my head, gently stroking his cheek. “Don’t be sorry. I’m grateful you care enough to be aware of that,” I smile shyly, cheeks flushed. “I wouldn’t have stopped either.”

Chris relaxes, smiling and kissing my palm. “How about we get cleaned up? I can get you in the guest room and me in my room, and we can relax and hang out until we go out?”

I smile, knowing neither of us will focus if we try this again. “Sounds perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

I swallow as I sit on the bed, legs crossed as I watch Chris move around the bedroom, his suitcase lying in front of me. Dodger is beside me, head in my lap as his tail droops off the bed, whining a little.

Chris pauses, looking at Dodger helplessly as he holds his blue henley in his hands. “Come on, buddy… You know I have to go…”

I scratch the dog’s head gently, unable to look at Chris as I try to keep my breathing steady. I know he doesn’t have a choice, but it doesn’t make it any easier. “He probably thinks you’re going to send him away for a bit again.”

He sets the shirt down and perches on the edge of the bed, gently scratching behind Dodger’s ears. “You’re going to be here, buddy. You’ll be here with (Y/N),”

I smile faintly, swallowing and rubbing his side as Chris continues to rub Dodger’s head. The dog’s tail wags once, clearly happy to have the attention but still seeming sad. “You’ll stay with me, buddy. I promise.”

Chris tilts his head, hand shifting as he gently strokes my cheek. “Hey… What’s going on?”

I bite my lips. “It’s stupid,”

“If it’s bothering you, it isn’t stupid.” He says gently, continuing to stroke my cheek with his thumb. “Talk to me, princess,”

I blush a little, dipping my head. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” I admit softly. “I know you have to and that you’ll be back, but… I hate it when you leave.”

He scoots closer, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest. “I know, baby… I hate leaving you here.”

I hug him tight, closing my eyes. “I feel like an idiot.”

He chuckles. “You’re not an idiot. It’s ok. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting me to go.” He kisses my hair. “The last thing I want to do is leave you right now.”

I turn and nose his neck, enjoying his warmth. “I know you have to go. I need to just relax and focus on you coming back.”

He kisses your hair. “We’ll call. We’ll text. Facetime. Everything.”

I chuckle a little. “You’re going to be busy filming, babe,”

He nips my earlobe, making me squeal. “When I can, smartass.” I giggle, and he kisses my hair. “We’re going to make it work, princess. I promise.”

I smile, kissing his neck gently. “I promise too,”

He smiles, squeezing me. “Come on. Help me pack, or else I’ll look like a bum.”

***

I snuggle in the Patriots blanket, getting comfortable on the couch with Dodger in my lap as Gifted plays on TV. It always makes me sob my eyes out, but I still love it more than anything. Mckenna Grace is adorable, and it only makes me think about having kids one day. Dodger wiggles closer and licks my cheek, and I giggle a bit as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

My phone rings in a Facetime, and I sniffle and answer the phone, watching Chris’ happy face change into a frown. “Are you crying? Wait- That’s Gifted in the background, isn’t it?”

I giggle, wiping my eyes. “I wanted to see you. I knew we wouldn’t be able to talk for a few weeks, but I missed you.”

He softens. “Aw, babe… I’m sorry. I should have worked harder.”

I shake my head. “You’re doing what you need to. I couldn’t ask for anything more than that.”

Chris smiles gently. “Soon I’ll fly you up here and we can spend some time together.”

I smile. “I’d love that,”

He beams. “Perfect!” Dodger seems to notice Chris for the first time, and his tail wags as he tries to climb up me to see his daddy.

“Hey, buddy!” Chris beams, talking to Dodger like he’s his best friend. I giggle as I watch them, loving Dodger barking and “talking” back happily, and I can’t help but relax.

Chris yawns. “I gotta go to bed… (Y/N)?” He smiles, seeing me enter the frame. “I’m glad I could talk to you, princess.”

I smile. “I am too. I missed you so much.”

He beams. “I missed you too. More than anything.”

I bite my lips, beaming. “I’ll text you tomorrow?”

He chuckles, smiling. “I’ll be waiting.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I giggle as I slip into Chris’ trailer, letting Dodger off his leash and knowing Chris is on his way. I gave Chris the wrong time for my flight, just to surprise him, and I was lucky to be able to bring Dodger. Sebastian Stan- who I admittedly took a minute to stop geeking out over- helped sneak me to Chris’ trailer, and now all I have to do is wait.

Dodger trots over the the few toys I brought and grabs his lion, smacking the button with his paw and singing along with it as I beam, recording it for Chris. Before I know it Dodger stops, ears up as he stares at the door, and I keep recording as Dodger bounds to the door, surprising Chris as his tail goes crazy and he showers him with puppy kisses. Chris laughs, loving on him, and I giggle before he notices me, scooping me up and spinning me in my arms.

“There’s my princess,” Chris beams, kissing me over and over as I giggle more. “I thought you weren’t coming in for a few hours?”

I smile up at him, phone tossed aside and somewhere on his bed. “I wanted to surprise you. Seb found me and snuck me inside.”

Chris chuckles. “Of course he did,” He hands me my phone before plopping on the bed, dragging me on top of him as Dodger jumps up to rest at our feet. “I’ve missed you so much,” He breathes, kissing my neck.

I giggle, not used to him not having a beard. “I missed you more… It’s so lonely without you, but I’m so glad I could visit you…

Chris cradles me to his chest, kissing my hair. “Believe me, I missed you more. After a long day of filming I just want to hold you… Never let you go…”

I blush, kissing his throat. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Chris chuckles. “I’m definitely not. I’m just like everyone else.”

I shake my head. “No, you’re better. You’re my Christopher.”

Chris kisses me tenderly, cupping my cheek in his hand. “And you’re mine. Always.”

I smile, curling close and just talking. About his next vacation, about what’s happened since he left, about how his family is and how work has been. He tells me what it’s been like filming with his friends again, and how he wants me to meet everyone soon and maybe bring me to the premiere.

“Are you sure?” I ask worriedly. “You never bring girlfriend’s to premieres….”

Chris kisses my forehead. “You’re different.”

I blush. “That could be good or bad,” I tease, smiling up at him shyly. “I love you so much,”

He smiles, kissing me deeply. “I love you too. More than anything.”

***

Dodger chases the ball at a dog park, enjoying the space to run around as Chris and I snuggle close, each with a hot chocolate. The park is actually empty, although most people wouldn’t be here when it’s this dark. We watch as he plops down to chew his ball, and I giggle, resting my head on Chris’ shoulder. “He’s too cute,”

Chris grins, squeezing me gently. “He is… But I think he could use a brother or sister…” He meets my eyes. “Maybe a mommy,”

My breath catches. “Chris…?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Chris says nervously. “But I’d- I’d love it if you moved in with us.”

I swallow, almost in a daze. “You- You want me to move in with you?”

Chris nods, blushing. “But you don’t have to if you aren’t ready,” He rushes to add, getting anxious. “I- I mean, never mind, it’s stupid-”

I move and hug him tight, kissing him deeply. “I’d love to,” I whisper, smiling up at him.

Chris beams. “Really?”

I nod, smiling and kissing him again. “Really. In fact, I can pack up and get ready so I’m with you when you get back.”

Chris laughs, squeezing me and kissing my hair. “I love you so much, princess.”

I giggle. “I love you too, more than anything.”


	14. Fourteen

I smile as I wait at the airport, searching anxiously for Chris. Like he asked, I’ve packed my small apartment and left, waiting for Chris to help move the boxes tomorrow. More than anything I want him in my arms again. I am by no means dependent on him, but I love him. I love waking up beside him. Cooking together, joking together. I love spending time with him and being able to talk to him about anything and everything. I especially miss how safe and loved he makes me feel- not just taking but giving as well.

Suddenly I see Chris making his way over, and I beam, running to him and jumping into his waiting arms. I laugh as he peppers kisses all over my face, and I kiss him deeply, needing him to feel how much I missed him. “Welcome home,” I manage breathlessly, smiling up at him.

Chris beams. “I missed you, princess,” He holds me against him, and I cling to him, not wanting to let go. “Are we ready for tomorrow?”

I nod, smiling up at him. “Ready. All I’m missing is you.”

Chris grins, kissing your cheek. “Awesome. Let’s get home and relax before we have to work tomorrow. I’ve missed my girl.”

It isn’t long before we make it home, Dodger barking happily at our feet while Chris laughs and smothers him in love, cooing over him and letting the puppy lick him half to death. I giggle and move to put his bag by the steps, grabbing my phone to order pizza and loving Chris’ laughter echoing through the house.

Strong arms wrap around me, tugging me against a solid chest as lips explore my neck, making me giggle. “You’re lucky I already order pizza,” I tease, smiling up at him.

Chris hums, kissing me sweetly before continuing to explore. “Mmm, but you love me…”

I giggle. “Maybe,” I tease, squealing when he starts tickling me. “Yes! I love you!”

Chris laughs, squeezing me and kissing me deeply. “I thought so,” He sasses, laughing when I reach back to smack his ass. “So, what does my angel want to do tonight?”

I blush. “Anything as long as it’s with you.” I admit shyly, dipping my head.

Chris kisses my hair. “Then let’s put on a movie and snuggle. I’ve been dreaming of having you in my arms again and I’m not giving that up so easily.”

...

In a matter of weeks I was moved in, settled, and ready for Christmas. We find a Disney Christmas album on Youtube and play it loud, setting up a Christmas tree in cheesy Christmas sweaters- mine saying ‘All I Want for Christmas is Chris Evans’- as we sing along. Hot chocolate, marshmallows, a warm fire- we did it all for hours, and I couldn’t remember the last time I had so much fun decorating the Christmas tree. I even found Chris’ old Christmas outfit for Dodger, and we put it on- a headband with bells on fake reindeer antlers that Dodger loved, always jumping around and shaking his head so the bells rang. 

I giggle as Chris tosses yet another handful of tinsel on me. “You’re going to have to clean it!” I giggle, smiling at him lovingly.

Chris laughs, gripping the left side of his chest. “But you look so pretty and sparkly!” He tugs me into his lap, kissing my neck.

I giggle, squirming and clinging to him. “Chriiis!” I whine playfully, smiling. Chris laughs, and I snag some lights and wrap them around him, giggling. “There! Now you’re pretty and sparkly too!”

Chris laughs, nipping my neck and holding me tight. “So, what should we do next? Watch some Christmas movies and order a pizza?”

I beam, kissing his neck. “That sounds perfect…”

Chris hums, squeezing my ass. “Or we could have some fun by the fire…”

I giggle. “That sounds a bit dangerous,”

Chris pouts. “Fine… But soon,” He winks, carrying me to the couch. I smile and order the pizza while he grabs our favorite Christmas movies, starting with the kid movies before moving to the more adult ones..

I snuggle close and at some point fall asleep in his arms, waking to find us under the covers and the fire out. Dodger is on the floor, snoring a bit, and I smile and wiggle free to make breakfast.

Chris pads down the stairs, yawning. “Hey babe…”

I giggle, flipping the pancakes. “Morning sleepyhead,” I kiss him sweetly, smiling at his ruffled hair.

He hums, nuzzling my neck and holding me close. “What’s for breakfast?”

I smile. “Chocolate. The most important food group.”

Chris laughs. “Sounds perfect,” Dodger runs downstairs, and he moves to let our puppy outside, smiling as he runs around barking hello to everything in sight. “I can’t believe Christmas is so close… And it’s our first together.”

I smile. “I can’t wait. I’ve never had this much fun getting ready, and now I have another amazing day coming up with you AND your family. It’s going to be perfect.”

He grins. “We’re not perfect, babe.”

I smirk. “I’m around people I love. That makes it perfect, at least to me.”

He smiles, kissing me gently. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

I blush. “I promise I’m not…”

“I love you,” He grins. “That makes you perfect, at least to me.”

I blush and hide in his chest. “Smartass,” I mutter, smiling.

He swats my ass. “And you love it. Now, let me help you with breakfast. You shouldn’t have to do everything yourself.”


	15. Fifteen

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask worriedly, subconsciously messing with my hair. “I mean, what if they hate me? What if they decide I’m not good enough for you and tell me to stay away? What if-”

“What if they adore you like I do?” Chris wraps his arms around me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder.

I sigh, relaxing against him. “I just don’t want to make a bad first impression…”

Chris smiles, squeezing me gently. “You won’t, baby. They’re going to love you.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t want them to hate me, or get bored of me, or anything like that,” I peek up at him shyly. “They adore you. I don’t want them to think I’m awful and boring and then give you a hard time…”

“Hey,” Chris frowns, turning me to face him. “None of that. My family already loves you, and I know they will too. They’re good kids. Besides, they’re just happy to see me happy,” He strokes my cheek. “And I know they’ll adore you.”

I blush, shyly leaning into his touch. “Thank you…”

Chris smiles, kissing my nose. “Come on. We gotta get Dodger in the car.”

…

“Uncle Chris!” A child’s voice calls, and soon a little girl runs over to him, reaching up as Chris scoops her up and holds her close.

“Stella!” Chris beams, kissing her cheeks and hearing her giggle. “How’s my favorite niece?”

She clings to him. “I missed you!”

I smile, watching Chris be so good with her, and a woman makes her way over. “Sorry, I told her to stay inside but she was so excited…” She smiles at me, pulling me into a hug. “How are you, sweetheart?”

I smile and hug her back. “I’m good, excited to see you again. How are you?”

She smiles. “Don’t worry about me sweetheart, I’m just fine.” She laughs, seeing Stella start trying to drag Chris into the playroom. “I hope you realize they’ll be taking him hostage.”

I laugh. “Fine by me, I’m glad she’s getting that time with him.”

Dodger runs to the front door, jumping on a man who laughs. “Hey!” The man calls, making his way over. “Were you ever going to show up?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “Whatever,”

I smile as Scott hugs me. “It’s nice to finally see you again. Chris is like a lovesick puppy whenever he talks about you.”

I blush as Chris groans. “Are all of you going to do that?”

Scott smirks. “Yeah.”

Chris groans, putting an arm around my shoulders as we all head inside, Stella still clinging to him, and I smile as Shanna comes over and gives him a hug. “Welcome back!”

Chris smiles, hugging her tight. “Nice to see you, Shanz.” She takes Stella from him, and he tugs me closer. “This is my niece Stella,” He kisses her hair.

“The good one,” Shanna teases, hugging me. “He can be a handful.”

“Hey!” He protests as she laughs, two younger boys saying hello and introducing themselves as Chris’ nephews.

“Hey, sorry,” Carly smiles, hugging me. “I got sidetracked by Dodger.”

I laugh, seeing Dodger following her. “No worries, he’s definitely worth it.”

She smiles. “You must be special for my little brother to bring back around,” She smiles, nudging me.

I blush. “I don’t know. He’s such an amazing guy, I only hope he feels the same way I do…”

“He does,” Chris calls, smiling at me as I blush more. I swat at him playfully, snuggling close when he wraps his arms around me. “She is special, Carly. I guarantee.”

She smiles. “You deserve it,” She says gently, moving to help Lisa cook.

“Chris?” Scott makes his way over, frowning at his phone. “Have you seen this?” I look over his shoulder, and I freeze when I see the headline.

**CHRIS EVANS’ GIRLFRIEND IDENTIFIED!**


	16. Sixteen

Chris paces the living room, on the phone with his manager as I shake my leg, Lisa rubbing my back as I try to relax, nerves going haywire.

“Well who leaked it?” Chris demands, glancing at me worriedly. “Can we get someone on that? This is going to make her life harder, she needs to be safe and secure… Yes, as soon as possible. Put everyone you can on it… Thanks,” He hangs up, crouching in front of me and taking my hands. “What did your job say?”

I release a breath, nerves a bit shot. “They said if I need to take some time off I can, but I want to work as much as I can…”

Chris nods. “I understand. My manager said they didn’t have where you live or anything, so theoretically it’ll be ok… At least for now.” He brushes hair from my face. “I’m so sorry…”

I shake my head. “It’s ok. I knew this would probably happen when we got together- it doesn’t change that I love you.”

Chris beams, kissing my hands. “I love you too. We can do this.”

I smile, nosing him. “Absolutely…”

Lisa smiles. “I’m glad you two are being so strong about this… Come on, let me get you some cannoli to take home… Unless you’d like to stay the night?”

I look at Chris, who shakes his head. “It’s ok, Ma. We’ll come back for lunch though, ok?”

She smiles. “Of course. Just take care of each other, alright?” She rubs my back. “You can’t let them ruin things for you.”

I nod, smiling at her. “Thank you… I appreciate everything you’ve done for us.”

She smiles and strokes my hair. “Just make him happy. That’s all I ask.”

I blush. “I will do whatever I can to keep him happy… I promise.”

Lisa beams, hugging me close. “Thank you…”

Chris kisses me gently. “Come on. I think the others are playing outside…” I smile and follow him, seeing everyone running around and laughing as they play together. Carly and Shanna wave me over, and I relax beside them and release a breath.

“I’m so sorry that happened,” Carly squeezes my hand. “I can only imagine what that’s been like…”

I shake my head. “We expected it, just… Not so soon.” I sigh. “We were debating if we should say anything, but now…”

Shanna nods. “Yeah, sometimes the world finds you before you’re ready. Mom had to delete her social media accounts… But you seem to be handling it really well.”

I smile. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” I don’t really know how to react. It’s terrifying, but somehow I knew it would happen.

Lisa rubs my shoulder, sitting with us. “You’re so strong, sweetheart. I know you and Chris can handle it.”

I smile and look where Chris is laughing with the kids, snapping a picture to send to him. “I’m lucky to have him…”

Carly giggles. “He’s lucky to have YOU.”

Chris notices me looking at him and makes his way over, the kids hanging on him a bit. “What are you up to, princess?”

I giggle. “Taking pictures of my favorite guy and his favorite niece and nephews,” I show him the picture, watching him beam. “I’ll make sure I send it to you,”

Chris makes me get up, sitting in that seat and tugging me in his lap. “Here,” He takes out his phone and takes a picture of us together, posting on twitter ‘Thankful for my beautiful girl…’

I blush, leaning over to kiss him sweetly. “You’re amazing…”

He smiles and noses me. “So are you. And I’m ready for the world to know that.”


End file.
